fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Athena Chase
[[User:Book Beliefs|'B'OOK]][[Message Wall:Book Beliefs|''' B'''ELIEFS]] 23:31, November 16, 2018 (UTC) ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Athena was born into an immensely respected family. In her eyes, everything was perfect. In the public's eyes, everything was perfect. Everyone at Foxfire adored her, she never had to face any of the Elvin consequences, and she never got bad grades; what more could she hope for? For quite some time, that was how she thought. But after such a long time with the same life it got... boring. She longed for fun, something she could say that gave her a thrill. While she still has not found that thing, she began to grow into the idea of a boring life. That bored feeling began to turn into a normal emotion. She finished up to level four with flying colours, but was doubtful she would be able to continue at Foxfire. She had manifested quite late, with the end of Level Four approaching. Her drive proved to be enough, because right before finals came along, she manifested as a vanisher. This caused relief throughout her family, but not for the reasons one would expect. While they were happy that their heir would move onto the Elite Levels, their biggest relief came from the fact that they would still be considered a high-class family. Athena's parents did not tell her this, but they didn't have to. The idea of her parents caring more about their reputation more than her left an unsettling feeling in her stomach. From that point on, she felt that she needed to prove that she could be better than anything that they hoped. Her thoughts were that if she became better, they would care more about her rather than their reputation. From then on, her grades only got better. The only mark she would ever see for herself was 100%. After graduating Foxfire, she never found out what her parents' thought of her anymore. However, she was determined to continue doing well. That is why she became a Intelligent Species Advocate. Her job was to live with a stuggling species and study their life style. She would take back her research to the Elvin Council, along with ideas to assist the species. She spent hundreds of years doing this, and it only strengthened her bond with other species. The relationship between them and Elves grew stronger, and they cared deeply about Athena in particular. She had the adventure she sought for in her younger years, and she felt whole. This journey inspired The Council to make her one of the two magnates of Foxfire. While she did not want to leaver her current job, she wanted to help change the school that most of her childhood was spent in for the better. She accepted the position, and is now starting her first year running the academy. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Growing in a prestigious family made Athena a very well mannered child. She was socially intelligent from a very young age. Her winning smiles and charming persona is what made the other intelligent species trust her in the end. She is very kind hearted, but also very quick witted. She knows right away when someone is using her for their advantage. She couldn't care less about social statuses, but strives to maintain her's because she know others do care. Adventure is always a goal she has in mind. However, some can find this quite tiring because she is always trying to make others join her expeditions. In the end, it was her experience and her undying passion to make relationships better that the council made her a magnate. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Alexandra Diddario 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * Extremely powerful vanisher * Her need to make things better * Her relationships with other intelligent species * Can be persistent up to a point where it gets annoying * Her need to make things better even if it is not her place Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) ''' Has your character '''manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved